carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Surrogate Part I (1987)
Alexis really wants to learn more about Sean. Sean's cryptic answers to every question force Alexis to turn to Morgan Hess to follow Sean to learn about him. But Sean catches him following him within a day. Discovered, Alexis has a better idea, she wants Sean to join her at Colby Co. as a consultant because he is smart. Sean's first assignment - resolving the conflict she and Blake are having over some timberland that Blake wants as a wildlife refuge and Alexis wants for her newspaper. That move also displeased Adam off since that was his project. Blake's major campaign issue will be protecting Colorado's environment. Blake wants the state to acquire 70000 acres of land to serve as a wildlife refuge. This is the same land that Alexis feels can help her save costs with her newspaper. Alexis storms over to the mansion to confront Blake and Krystle. Blake tells Alexis that there is plenty of timber land for her to acquire. It does not matter to Alexis, she wants that timberland and she does not want to be out maneuvered by Blake's new found love for the environment, especially if it will help Blake's campaign. In addition to all of this, Alexis delivers some paper work personally to Dex out at the pipeline construction sight and sees Dex and Leslie together. Dex suggests that Alexis better not poach Leslie from him. Steven has taken a new found interest in sport and is interested by Blake's football team. The team has a bloated budget and few wins to show for it, but Steven believes he can turn it around. Blake agrees to sell him the team since he was going to unload it anyway. Steven is going to run this team very hands on. First order of business is that he is going to waive the current quarterback and allow the young hot head who was drafted in the first round to take the helm - Josh Harris. Josh is arrogant but he must have some talent. When Steven invites Josh over to the ranch to tell him the good news, Josh naturally assumes that Steven is only doing this so that he can get Josh into bed. But at the ranch, he runs into Sammy Jo. There is an instant attraction between the two. Fallon and Jeff continue to drift apart. Jeff is not happy that Fallon has sent for the children and made the unilateral decision that they should remain in Denver. Jeff is furious because he at least wanted to talk to Fallon about becoming Blake's campaign manager before making a decision. The two are about to make up by having a special dinner at the Carlton. But Jeff cannot make it because of a campaign obligation. Fallon is not thrilled, especially since Jeff had Fallon waiting for 75 minutes before contacting her. Adam is not willing to give up just yet. Dana needs a second opinion even though Dana is pretty sure she cannot conceive. Dana visits Dr. Edwards in Billings as he knows why Dana cannot conceive. Dr. Edwards suggests that the two can always adopt. When Dana presents the idea to Adam, he is not thrilled because he wants a child that is his own flesh and blood. Watching late night television, Dana sees a story about surrogate mothers. Another woman would carry the child and it would biologically be related to Adam. Dana has an answer to their dilemma. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * James Healey ... Sean Rowan * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Tom Schanley ... Josh Harris * Gary Hudson ... Skip Maitland * Robert Symonds ... Dr. Jonas Edwards * William Beckley ... Gerard * Hank Brandt ... Morgan Hess * Fred Holliday ... TV Host * Jane Downs ... Mother * Matt Stetson ... Father * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington * Randy Spence ... Waiter Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Ursula Alexander .... co-producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer Info Alert * This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On October 21, 1987 ABC aired a live coverage of the World Series baseball. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * Josh Harris: I mean your lifestyle isn't exaclty a secret in the lockerroom, so if there are any strings attached to this job... Steven Carrington: Look Harris, I don't give a damn what you think you know or what you've heard. Believe me, the only place I want your body is down on that football field.